Blancagion Mountains
"Blancagion may be a cold nation but it's peoples hearts are warm and flexible like water. Don't mistake this for weakness. I've seen the smiling princess rip apart a man who made that mistake." Fryai Professor In northern sea above the main continent there sits a medium size continent known as Hinevin. On it's eastern border exists the snowy mountain nation of Blancagion. Formerly known as the Kingdom of Dracelia Blancagion has made it's name and it's wealth as the sole location where the super rare mineral Diaright can be mined. As the home of the lilim Lady Keliva Blancagion also had the honor of becoming the first ever proto White Demon Realm. Displaying unusual traits even for a demon realm Blancagion is a popular destination spot for couples concerned by the negative effects of monsterization. History Blancagion used to just be the small village of Dracos on a large mountain that worshiped a dragon as a god. Than the village discovered Diaright exploiting this resource they quickly grew in wealth and power until they became known as the great kingdom of Dracelia. Arrogant in their might they laid siege to the nation soon to be known as Nenini for their rare ore of Aurweave. What was supposed to be a quick battle soon escalated into war with the casualties growing as magic was thrown about raising stakes. Hopeing to finish things quickly Dracelia beseeched their Dragon God for help. The God responded but ended up classing with their enemy's deity as well. Their vicious clashes transformed Dracelia and their enemy into their current states of Blancagion and Nenini today. A truce was than formed between the two nations. Dracelia would than undergo several nations including gaining a inherited monarchy. Seeking to forget the past or maybe just out of hubris the first king renamed Dracelia the Blancagion Mountains after his family name Blancagion. Blancagion existed in peace for several hundred years until a revolution took place involving the execution of all most all members of the ruling family which was orchestrated by the lower nobility. Luckily or unluckily three of the king's daughters were spared under hopes the nobleman could marry them and gain power by makeing the girls their puppets. The girls resisted and were tortured as a result with the eldest two daughters being mutilated. The lilim Keliva encountered them by chance and turned them into mutant dragon mamono where they could take their revenge. The eldest daughter Allya was forced into the position of Queen but she rejected her father's name Blancagion who had caused nothing but trouble and took on her mother's last name Windpyre instead. Keliva than adopted the girls and helped raised them before retireing to remote location of Blancagion where she performs her experiments on the climates Geography The Blancagion Mountains are a collections of nine large snowy mountains with 8 mountains forming a ring around the ninth tallest mountain. Separated by fog filled gorges the only safe way to navigate the mountains is either through flight or by one of the large bridges built between each of the mountain. The Blancagion ring mountains are divided up into 4 pairs each with a slight different climate. Frost Mountains The northern mountains are known as the mist mountains due to aforementioned mist of it;s valley that climbs up to coat the mountain as well. Near frozen lakes dot the mountain along with small landscapes. These mountains host the highest number of mamono in Blancagion with the majority being either avian or aquatic. Desert Mountain The western mountains are known as the desert mountains do to the mountain and the valley having a arctic desert climate. Further west of the desert mountains is the desert country on Nenini. These mountains have the highest number of Briar's who also live in the Nenini. These mountains have a few border as well as a few residential homes. Port Mountain The southern mountains are known as the port mountains. These mountains are located on the coast and receive the highest amount of visitors. Snow forests dot the landscapes. The port mountains have several pockets in them with a large pocket located on the top of the two mountains. A ambitious young man had decided to harvest the power of steam and a large warm city eventually resulted which was at odds with the rest of a country Noicri Mountains The east mountains are known as the dark mountains as it's located on the the edge of Noicri Mountain. Black ice is prominent in this area and these mountains have the richest concentration of Diaright in the area. These mountains are the favored hunting spot of Glacejins so there are little humans and mamono on this mountain Blizzard Mountain The central mountain is known as the Blizzard Mountain as their is a near constant blizzard in the area. This mountain acts as a heat sink which keeps the Blancagion Mountains nice and cold. This mountain houses the home of the ruling family as well as a few other noble houses although only one of them is still in use Natural Resources Diaright: The mountains are rich in a rare mineral called Diaright. It is a ore that passively absorbs all the De in its vicinity. The high concentration of Diaright on the mountains allows Blancagion despite it's mamono inhabitants to have far less De present than even human realms. Diaright can also drain De and Se on contact like Demon Silver but unlike Demon Silver, weapons made from Diaright are still quite lethal. If Diaright drains all De from a mamono or a incubus that was once human they will revert to their premonsterization state. Diaright if treated with the metal Aurweave can act as a De regulation device which if worm by a mamono allows them to retain or regain human level intelligence and clarity. If needed De can also be stored in the metal to act as emergency rations if the wearer is ever in need of a quick fix. The Ore is a resource unique to Diaright, and it's uses brought wealth to Blancagion. Froscite A snow white flower that blooms on the tips of the Blancagion Mountains. This plant is harvested for the various medicinal properties each part of it possess. The flower can also be processed to produce a potent narcotic called Froscin. The drug itself is legal but their is a death penalty for laceing goods with it without warning. As a Proto- White Demon Realm As the home of the Snow Lilim Lady Keliva Blancagion has a few traits that later came to be known as staples in the white demon realms. All monsterization that occurs in the demon realm will to be to icy of subspecies of the mamono she is turning into. Mamono who live in this realm tend to be calmer and more collected than other mamono. Blancagion however is unable to mamonoize a individual who simply lives in the area nor can it convert already existing mamono into snowy variants like completed White Demon Realms can. Population Blancagion's population is composed of 70% humans 25% mamono, and 5% monster. Human's and mamono's live in coexistence in various villages, towns and cities. There are a few villages however that are human and mamono exclusive but do to diaright now making monsterization a choice these exclusive sects are now in the minority. The native mamono of Blancagion belong to groups which enjoy the cold with the majority of these groups behind unheard of subspecies such as the snow harpy, and more famously the Glail draconic races. This is do the resident lilim Lady Keliva also known as the snow lilim has modified all the remaining De in the enviorment to be hers creating what would later be refined into a white demon realm . The low quantities of De have allowed the birth of non-mamono monsters. Gravitating toward the extremely high and low altitudes where the Diaright concentration is the highest these monsters have been grouped into two categories Glacijins and Briars. These categories can be broken into further subgroups with the Glacejins containing several reptilian species some of which are herbivorous while others carnivorous. They exhibit aggressive mimicry so distinction between the two is difficult. Briars can be split into Briar Wolves and Briar Foxes. Larger than normal wolves and foxes Briars display sentience although observation has shown that wolves favor brute force over foxes who have been seen developing tools. None of the monsters show any interest in civilization and seem content to avoid interaction unless provoked. Politics Goverment Blancagion officially is absolute monarchy with a single monarch having complete control over Blancagion. The monarch is the head of the royal family who's power passed from parent to eldest child with a spouse. As long as the child is of royal blood their legitimacy and gender are irrelevant. If the monarch dies and none of the children are married than the power goes to the eldest sibling until one of them would marry. The current monarch is Allya Windpyre with the first princess in line being Isabella Windpyre. Autonomy is granted to all citizens of Blancagion so several noble houses have rose and fell over Blancagion's life time. They possess little actual political power so these families thrive through wealth. The somewhat lax attitude of the queen has allowed these families to buy influence and produce a sort of secret organization on their own. Foreign Policy on the Order The Order is tolerated by Blancagion to a certain extent. Bases are allowed to be set up and propaganda is allowed to be freely spread. Trade with the order is also allowed as some of the most powerfull weapons that order heroes possess are actually of Blancagion Diaright make. Diaright trade however is limited to the individual order member as oppossed to the organization. Trade with other items and resources is not restricted though. Any attempt by the order to kill Blancagion's residets is met with immediate execution at the hands of Royalty. Foreign Policy on the Demon Lord Blancagion despite being the home of a lilim does not hold direct allegiance to the Demon Lord. Do to the effects of the mentioned lilim and Diaright monsterization is not a permanent issue for Blancagion residents. Mamono that are found deliberately monsterizeing others against their will are either bound with Diaright or deported. As with the order DL factions can set up camps and spread up propaganda provided they don't act on it. There is a unsaid prejudice against Sabbath though so they are rarely scene. Category:Locations